Taking You To Wonderful Places
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Mai x Naotora Yuri One-Shot Birthday Gift Fic for YuriChan220: The wonderful places that Mai takes Naotora to. What might that be today? Not work safe or home safe or anywhere safe. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Taking You To Wonderful Places**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

There has never been a dull moment in Naotora Ii's life since she began to date the one and only Mai Shiranui.

The pride and joy of the Shiranui Ryu made Naotora's life incredibly interesting, unpredictable, wonderful.

Mai always kept Naotora at the edge of her seat, so to speak, always keeping the samurai girl unaware of what might happen next, what silly scheme Mai would drag her into next.

So, it was understandable that Naotora would be filled with trepidation, nervousness, anxiety and excitement when heading to the Shiranui Ryu compound to which she had a full access to, being the guest of honor of Mai at all times.

Mai sent her a text earlier in the day. It, as per usual, didn't say much. It was just a simple message of " _Come over, Nao-chan! This is gonna be amazing~!"_

"I knew what I signed up for...I knew what I signed up for...please don't let this be too crazy..." Naotora chewed her bottom lip as she strode along the halls of the Shiranui Ryu compound, moving almost on auto-pilot. She knew the way to her ninja girlfriend's bedroom so well, she could very well walk with her eyes closed.

"E-Excuse me..." Naotora slid open the door after knocking twice and before she had even fully stepped inside, she was dazzled by the million watt-smile of her beloved, Mai's hands taking Naotora's own with blinding speed and intertwining their fingers in the same motion.

"Nao-chaaan~! So glad you came!" The ponytailed brunette pulled Naotora flush up against her and nuzzled her, rubbing their cheeks together like an affectionate, warm kitten.

"S-Sorry if I took too long..." Naotora couldn't help her habit of apologizing for nothing, soon smiling softly as she relished in the warmth of her girlfriend.

"Nonsense! Don't worry, you're right on time, right on time~! Because, Nao-chan..." Mai pulled back, holding Naotora's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze there before moving off to her nightstand, opening the drawer and Naotora felt all the previous anxiety, trepidation, excitement, the list goes on, come back swinging.

"I got us both jobs~!" And right in Naotora's panicked face were two job application forms, all filled out, with a family crest on the upper right corners of the paper that read "NISHIKINO GENERAL".

"...what? I'm, I'm sorry, what?!" Naotora grabbed one of the forms, the one with her name on it, and Mai gave a lyrical giggle as she saw her precious sweetheart's eyes dart around and up and down the paper, taking in the information.

"We'll work together as nurses there, Nao-chan! Awesome, isn't it?! We're gonna help people get better, together~!" Mai cheered, stars in her eyes, hands clapped together above her incredibly sizeable bosom.

Naotora felt like fainting, but somehow, some way, managed to stay on her feet.

"M-Mai-chan...you...s-sorry, but...you have the craziest ideas...ever...b-but..." Naotora uttered, then she, blushing like mad, covered her lower face with the application form, looking away from Mai's happy, loving gaze.

"But...i-if we're together...then it'll be Ok...I'll follow you...wherever you go, Mai-chan," Mai felt her heart melt and she couldn't help herself. Naotora was just so precious, the ninja girl launched herself at her sweetheart in her patented glomp.

"You're the best, Nao-chan! I love you so much~!"

"M-M-Mai-cha-mmmfffphhh...c-can't...mmmffffppphhh, mmffff-breatheeee...!" Naotora panicked, her face completely smothered in her exciteable girlfriend's spectacular mammaries.

"...whoops, s-sowwy~"

"Haaaah...haaaah...M-Mai-chaaaan...!" Naotora panted and gasped, desperate for air back in her lungs. "A-Also...Mai-chan, d-do you know...how to _be_ a nurse...?"

Mai tilted her head, then put her index finger to her chin.

"I've cosplayed as a nurse once or twice!" She claimed with a happy smile.

"...that doesn't qualify as experience!"

 **A strict yet fair lecture and a trip into town later...**

Mai and Naotora walked the halls of the prestigious hospital owned by three generations of the Nishikino family, turning heads along the way, both patients and fellow staff. Naotora held a clipboard against her chest while Mai held her free hand as they walked along, their high heeled shoes clacking in perfect sync against the smooth tile floor.

"I, I could swear that Nishikino-san said "harem" instead of "staff" when she hired us earlier..." Naotora commented.

"Perhaps she's very~open-hearted!" Mai replied with a raised index finger of her other hand.

Naotora tilted her head, a slight frown marring her precious, doll-like face.

"I-I'm not sharing you or myself with anyone else, Mai-chan! She may be our boss, but Nishikino-san won't lay a finger on you!" Naotora couldn't help her little outburst, and she gave an absolutely adorable "E-EEP!" as she realized what she just said...and when she saw the smile and look on Mai's face.

"Haaah, Nao-chaaan! You're soooo sweet~!" Mai gushed and she wrapped her arms around her beloved, once again pressing her tight against her massive chest.

"...I have no regrets...remember me...bury me with rice...~" A certain honey-blonde girl with glasses in a wheelchair being pushed by a deadpanning redhead gave up the ghost while a panicked carrot-top cat-like girl quickly re-stocked the blood bag to the IV drip in the girl's arm.

"Hang in there-nya! Hang in there, Kayo-chin-nya!" "...I'm having a talk with Mama. She's hiring _way_ too many lesbians! She's making a nurse harem at the expense of my girlfriend's blood!"

Back to Mai and Naotora, the black-haired brunette of the two panted and gasped for breath, yet again.

"M-M-Mai-chaaaan! A-Are you trying to kill me?!" "S-Sowwy, sowwy, Nao-chaaan! Please, don't be maaad~!"

Naotora sighed and regained her composure while Mai giggled.

Then, the samurai nurse felt the gentle warmth of Mai envelop her as she embraced her from the side.

"You're just so sweet and wonderful, Nao-chan...and you look sooo~good in that uniform! You look amazing~!" Mai winked and kissed Naotora on the cheek, making her pout and blush hotly.

"...O-Ok...you look incredible too...e-even if, even if I feel your uniform...is a little..."

Naotora and Mai looked gorgeous, indeed, making a beautiful match of pink and white; white and pink. They wore the exact same uniforms: one-piece dresses with short sleeves and puffy shoulders, and on the lower halves were slits on both sides, giving lovely glimpses of leg and the garter straps that bridged the gap between the bottom of their nurse dresses and the thigh-high stockings that hugged their powerful legs.

The samurai girl's dress was pink while the stockings were a snowy-white, and Mai matched beautifully with her, the ninja girl's uniform being snow-white and her stockings a soft pink.

And of course, what Naotora referred to...was the fact that Mai's uniform _had_ to be one size, at least one size, too small on her. The hem of the dress was oh so dangerously close to past mid-thigh and the top...well...if Mai were to take a deep breath, she could probably injure someone with a flying button or two, as her uniform's top half looked ready to burst and set her glorious ninja assets free at any moment.

"...What~?" Mai asked all innocent-like. Naotora sighed with dismay.

"Y-Your uniform...it's too small...Mai-chan, your...your chest..." Naotora chewed her bottom lip, using her clipboard to hide her blazing-hot blushing face.

Mai giggled and gently urged Naotora to reveal her precious face, tenderly cupping her cheek and caressing her knuckles as she made her lower the clipboard.

"It's Ok, Nao-chan. Don't worry. When we have our break..." She leaned further in and kissed Naotora's earlobe.

"I'll let only~you look at my perfect body...and so~much more!" Naotora could have sworn Mai infused her breath with her pyrokinesis, her ear was as red as her face.

The twin-tailed nurse couldn't help but rub her thighs together under her uniform, somehow powering through to give a reply.

"O-Ok...l-later, Ok Mai-chan?" Naotora gave a soft sigh of relief and want at the same time when Mai pulled back and smiled wide, almost like she wasn't invading Naotora's personal space just now.

"Ok! Now, off we go, we have patients to care for~! First up is..." Mai then skipped ahead, fist pumped, leading the charge as it were.

Naotora shook her head in dismay but gave an affirmative sound.

She then stepped forward to follow Mai's lead, but she couldn't help but catch...a sound.

It was barely there, easily missed by anyone less trained than her, or Mai, for that matter.

It was a...sexy sound. Naotora gulped. While Mai was busy looking through the patient records in an office just down the hall, the samurai sweetheart chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes darting back and forth, then to the door to a supposedly empty patient room...and there were even more sounds slipping from the just barely ajar door.

Against her better judgment, Naotora took some sidesteps, then turned fully and made for the door, trying to be as casual as possible as she approached that door.

Once within reach, she grabbed the handle and pulled, just barely, just enough to open the door a single inch wider.

Naotora's eyes shot wide open, her cheeks went ablaze with a blush and her mouth opened with a gasp as she saw two of her fellow nurses, a pair of beautiful, purple-haired twin sisters, the Fujiyabashi's. Two sweet girls, albeit one particularly more assertive than the other as well as more on the protective side (shown when Mai gave a flirty wink to the precious sweetie that was the younger twin earlier that afternoon)...were engaging in a passionate tryst where the elder sister was dominating her younger.

Naotora had a perfect side view of the raunchy, beautiful display of shameless twincest; the younger twin, Ryou, lied on the hospital bed, her uniform's bottom half bunched up at the waist, gorgeous bubble butt presented to her elder, Kyou, who had Ryou by the ass cheeks and garter straps of her white stockings and her face in said ass, making wonderfully lewd slurping and sucking noises as she was clearly making a feast out of her little twin's backside...and Naotora had no idea which hole Kyou was tending to...that is, well, until...

"Haaah! Onee-chan! Onee-chaaannnn...~! Yes, yes, oh yes _that_ hole is Ok too! More, more! Eat out my butt!" Ryou gasped and moaned, gave little cries of sheer delight, no shame in her voice whatsoever, as her elder sister enjoyed her backside with her tongue while she plundered her pussy with three fingers.

"Mmmmm! Mmmhmmm! Haaah! Mmmm! You naughty, dirty girl! You hentai, hentai, Ryou you hentai~!" Kyou grinned and worked her fingers faster and more urgently inside her younger twin's gushing snatch while going back to work with her tongue up her bum, while at the same time using her free hand to repeatedly, playfully smack Ryou's perfect ass.

Naotora couldn't take it anymore, not because she didn't want to, but more because she was afraid what she herself might do right then and there in the hallway just outside that room.

So, quiet as a whisper, the twin-tailed brunette let off a shaky sigh and closed the door completely, giving the twincestous purplenettes their private time together...and she reached for one of her uniform's pockets, where she happened to keep a little sign that she then hung on the door knob, indicating that the room was occupied and busy instead of vacant.

Naotora then turned around and pressed her back to the door and rested against it.

Then, she gave a comical yet incredibly adorable "MEEP!" when she opened her eyes and saw Mai right in front of her, a smile on her lips, head tilted and hand presented to her.

"C'mon, Nao-chan! Let's go, we're being called! A soldier in rehab. C'mon!" Mai beckoned and Naotora quickly nodded and placed her shaky hand in Mai's, letting the ninja girl lead the way.

They headed for the rehabilitation wing of the hospital, where they saw a man with the build of a soldier taking slow yet clearly labored steps in a designated area for walking rehab.

"Bastards...won't put me behind a desk...not gonna let'em..." The once-a-warrior uttered in-between steps, with Mai immediately heading over to him to keep close watch in case he faltered while Naotora approached shyly, the man's data on her clipboard.

"Rank: Major...US Marine Corps, transferred to two different hospitals, injury...oh my goodness..." Naotora gulped as she read the wounds the man sustained in the field.

"...Heh...ah damn...guh...hah, haaah, hehee, tanked an IED...was more corpse than man when they dragged my carcass in...went to Hell, they pulled me right back out..." The man's warrior spirit still shone brightly through his decimated body. Naotora couldn't help but smile and she, under Mai's gaze and smile, dared to step forth and approach the soldier that refused to give up.

"Go ahead, Nao-chan, you can do it!" Mai cooed in Naotora's ear as she stood beside her, gently yet firmly holding the man's torso upwards as she helped guide him along the walking exercise.

"D-Don't worry...M-Major-san, sir! You'll...you'll no doubt be...back in the field...and back with your comrades! Just, don't overexert yourself...don't push _too_ hard. Y-Your resolve can't carry you...all by itself...your body needs to be strong enough...for your resolve to drive it. O-Ok?" Naotora soon replaced Mai beside the man, and he gave her a smile and a firm nod.

"Thanks, miss...heh...bastards won't know what hit'em when, ah, when I get back out there...take good care of me, Ok~?" He even managed to give Naotora and Mai a wink and continued to work on his walking exercises. "That dumbass, Ramirez...the kid needs me to yell at'im or else he just sits on his ass all day...heh..."

Afterwards, the Major insisted to the ladies that he would be fine and call if he needed them, thus urging them to leave him be for the time being.

With a polite bow and matching smiles, Mai and Naotora left the rehab area to continue their patrol...until Mai suddenly grabbed Naotora by the wrist and pulled, that is. The twin-tailed brunette gave another incredibly precious "EEP!" when she was pulled by Mai into an empty room with a cozy-looking bed and the light of the setting sun coming in through the open blinds, and a gentle breeze soothing the warmth in the sun-bathed room via the slightly-slid open window.

Naotora didn't have much time to dwell on this, however, as she was soon mesmerized by the eyes of Mai as the pink-clad ninja nurse had her beloved white-clad colleague pinned to the wall next to the door, now locked.

"M-M-Mai-chan?!" Naotora squeaked like a mouse pinned by the paw of a tigress, Mai's hand on Naotora's wide, womanly hip and the other right next to her head.

"I _heard_ it too, y'know~?" Naotora could swear she felt her heart stop for a good, solid second. Mai's voice was coated in honey and struck each and every cord in Naotora's maiden heart.

"I _heard_ the sounds coming from that room, Nao-chan. I saw your face too~" Mai and Naotora breathed the same air, the pinned girl's lips trembling, afraid to poke her tongue out to wet them.

"I saw your face and I know, I just _know_ you've been having aaaallll~sorts of baaaad thoughts since then, Nao-chan~"

"M-Mai...chan..." Naotora could hardly breathe, she could hardly speak, she could hardly even think. Mai's proximity, Mai's softness, Mai's warmth...it had Naotora completely overwhelmed.

"And y'know, Nao-chan? You're not~the only one!" Mai giggled and gave Naotora a deep, passionate kiss...along with a good squeeze to her sweet ass as the kunoichi suddenly grabbed the samurai girl and literally held her up and off the floor.

Naotora squeaked into their kiss and that gave Mai the window she needed to plunge her tongue into her mouth and thus, dominate and caress and coil around Naotora's own shy tongue while the strong ninja girl quite literally carried Naotora to the room's only bed.

Naotora couldn't help but moan into the kiss and wrap her gorgeous legs around Mai's waist, reluctantly letting go when they reached the bed.

"Mai...chu...mmm...Mai-chan...oh my goodness...a-are...are we...?" Naotora uttered in-between kisses, with Mai smiling against Naotora's lips as she helped both of them disrobe and shed their outer layers of clothing.

Mai cooed into a kiss Naotora started, the two tilting their heads for the perfect, deepest angle for their tongues to reach and caress each other.

"Yes~ Yes, Nao-chan. We're going to make love. Ok?" The ponytailed brunette purred and Nao gave a soft sigh of bliss and a nod upon feeling her beloved's tongue move from her mouth to her jaw line and then, side of the neck, Naotora eagerly tilting her head to give Mai better access.

"Ahhh...Maaai-chan...~!" Naotora moaned and squeezed Mai's shoulders, with Mai then moving her head down to nuzzle her girlfriend's own very sizeable breasts, giving a kiss to each upper half and a nuzzle to the cleavage formed by the beautiful silk and lace pink bra Naotora wore under her uniform.

Mai and Naotora took a moment to pull away and just let sink in the sight of each other; they sat in each other's laps, their legs draped over their hips, silk with lace woven in brushing agaist heated skin with such wonderful friction.

Naotora and Mai wore matching underwear, with Mai's spectacular bosom being the center of attention as the bra could just barely contain those massive mammaries and her nipples threatened to poke right through the lacy cloth covering them. Also, the ladies wore beautiful thongs that were gifts they gave each other for their previous anniversary with the crotch being dangerously low and close to their precious outlines downstairs.

Of course, their stockings connected to tiny and thin yet steady garterbelts around their perfect waists, and being the clever girls that they were, they put their thong panties _above_ their garter straps, thus they could very easily remove them...without having to remove neither their garter straps or belts.

"My goodness, Nao-chan...Oh I can't get enough of us looking like this...~" Mai cooed with a voice laden with love.

"M-Me neither...Mai-chan...you're, you're so gorgeous, it hurts...but I can't get enough...y-you look incredible...~" Naotora replied, her eyes barely managing to look up from Mai's ginormous breasts, which made the ninja girl giggle.

"You too, Nao-chan~ You look amazing! These undies...haaaah...I _want_ them gone now!" And in a flash, Naotora barely registering it was happening, the ladies' exquisite undies were gone, leaving them in naught but their waist and legwear, including the sexy white high heels on their cute feet.

And then, Naotora blinked twice and let off a precious squeak and sexy-adorable whine as she now found herself with only her upper back, shoulders, neck and head touching the soft and comfy bed and cushions, while her lower body was up in the air, Naotora folded over forwards.

"W-W-W-Wha?! What?! N-No way! Mai-chaaan! Uuu, nooo, not this position! I don't like iiiit! It's...oh goodness, leeeewd!" Naotora couldn't possibly be any more precious, Mai could hardly believe it.

Mai had just placed Naotora in an absolutely glorious Piledriver position, which gave the ero-ninja girl a completely unobstructed view of and easiest access imaginable to Naotora's already-glistening pussy and cute-as-can-be pucker between her ass cheeks.

The dominant brunette licked her lips and gave Naotora an adoring smile from her position between her legs and behind her, her enormous tits squished against Naotora's lower back.

"But why, Nao-chan? I love~seeing you like this! No-one else shall ever see you like this~ This is for me and me alone...you're so beautiful, Nao-chan. I love you so much like you have no idea..." Mai's voice once again reached Naotora's heart and the girl let off a precious whine and moan, reaching up one hand and cupping her wet pussy...and spreading open her labia like a flower's petals.

"I...I love you too, Mai-chan...i-it's...it's just for you...Ok...?" Naotora couldn't look Mai in the eye, instead closing her eyes and speaking from the bottom of her heart, hardly believing she was presenting her nectar-coated flower to Mai like this.

"Ok, Nao-chan. Just~for me, yes. Itadakimasu~" Mai cooed and breathed hot air onto Naotora's pussy, her own eyes closed, and then she dug in.

Naotora immediately threw her head back onto the pillows of the bed, giving off a beautiful cacophony of sounds of pleasure as Mai ate her out while at the same time fondling the samurai nurse's thick thighs with her hands, her fingers caressing the beautifully rippling muscles below the velvety skin and silk and lace of her stockings.

Mai dipped her tongue deep into Naotora, then sometimes pulled out to nuzzle the gushing labia. She kissed the throbbing clit, licked lazily across and up and down the labia, then dipped back in to curl her tongue inside Naotora and give quick strokes to _that_ sweet spot within her.

"Ahhhh...aahhh my God...! Mai-chan...Mai-chan, Mai-chan!" Naotora cried out in bliss, drool forming at the corner of her open mouth, her breasts heaving with her labored breathing.

Naotora's moans and cries were music to Mai's ears and only urged her further, encouraged her to bury her face in Naotora's snatch and and lash out with her tongue at that spot repeatedly, each stroke making Naotora's precious voice rise in pitch and volume as pleasure overtook her.

And then, poor Naotora simply couldn't take it anymore. The sheer heat consumed her.

Mai's ears were graced by a beautiful scream of pleasure as Naotora came, her raised lower body shaking and pussy making a mess of Mai's face as she squirted her essence.

"Haaaah...haaah...Mai...chan...my goodness...that was amaziiii-eeeehhhh?! M-Mai-chan, what?!" Naotora whined and moaned oh so sweetly, and then she couldn't believe what happened next.

"Not~done yet, Nao-chan!" Mai purred and she gave Naotora's ass cheeks a good squeeze upon maneuvering her girlfriend's still-recovering body into another position; Naotora was now face down, ass up on the bed, her essence dripping from her pussy and down to the sheets below her.

"W-Wha?! Whaaaa?! Maaai-chan! Uuuu! This is...no way, I'm, I'm not a dog in heat! Mai-chaaan-aahhhmyGod! _That_ hole?! Oh _God!"_ Despite her poor attempts at protesting, Naotora couldn't stop her voice even if she tried. She moaned and cried out, sighed and whined shamefully as Mai's tongue plunged right into her ass hole while she also stuck two fingers up her gushing snatch, making "come hither" motions with her index and middle fingers to stimulate that perfect, sweet, hyper-sensitive spot.

Naotora cried out with the most beautiful voice Mai had ever heard, her voice rising again in pitch and volume in no time as Mai's tongue and lips on her anus drove her ever so closer to another orgasm that, in addition to those fingers in her pussy stroking so incredibly good, would no doubt become earth-shattering.

"Mai-chanMai-chanMai-chaaaannnn! Nooooo! Ikuikuikuikuiiikuuu! Cummiiing!" And cum, Naotora did, and she came hard...and then, she came again when Mai didn't let up on her anal and vaginal assault, instead doubling down, stimulating Naotora's both holes for just a few precious, agonizingly amazing seconds more.

Naotora was finally given a break, a time to recover, a moment to indulge in her wonderful afterglow. The samurai nurse in heat slumped forward, almost flat on the bed. Mai smiled and cooed sweetly as she nuzzled her ass cheek, rubbing her cheek against the pale moon.

She gave a kiss to the cheek and gave loving pats to both of them.

"That's my girl. That's it, Nao-chan. That's the way, sweetie~" Mai purred lovingly.

Then, Mai gave another kiss to both bum cheeks and Naotora immediately missed her girlfriend's warmth when she felt her pull away.

"But now...I'm~all suuuper hot and bothered, Nao-chan. Please, won't you~take care of me? Pretty please?" Naotora turned to the direction of that siren's song of a voice and what she saw made her gasp, mouth wide open...and watering.

Mai was like Naotora was just now: ass in the air, upper body resting on the bed, her incredible ero-ninja boobs squished against the bed sheet, head tilted and gazing back at Naotora.

"M-Mai-chan...Mai-chan...!" Naotora could hardly believe her own voice could sound like that, and the second that she saw that glorious, big, fat ero-ninja ass move side to side with a wiggle of Mai's hips, Naotora completely lost it.

In a flash, Mai was the one screaming with delight as her gushing-wet flower was plundered by Naotora's tongue, the samurai nurse in love and heat devouring Mai's pussy like she would die without it, like the nectar that dripped from there were the last drink she'd ever have.

Arms wrapped around Mai's hips, face in her ass, tongue up her snatch and nose poking at the other hole, Naotora made a feast of that ero-ninja pussy, sometimes pulling away to lavish oral attention on the clit, drenching it in her spit, lashing at it with her tongue and sucking with her lips wrapped around it.

Mai couldn't speak. Naotora's tongue in her pussy and then, middle finger up anus, using it like a spoon stirring a pot, all of it had Mai turn into a moaning mess.

Eventually, Mai couldn't take it anymore. If she thought she was good, then Naotora in heat was god-tier.

One good stroke of Naotora's finger in her ass and a hard suck to the labia sent Mai into pleasure-induced Heaven for a solid ten seconds, the ero-ninja girl screaming Naotora's tongue in a voice neither girl had any idea she was capable of.

When they were able to think straight again, Naotora was lazily nuzzling Mai's ass, resting her head on one cheek while gently caressing her hip.

The two ladies shared a sweet kiss once they maneuvered into a new position; breast to breast, Naotora on top and their lips pressed even tighter together, their tongues exploring each other's mouths and one woman swallowing the other's moans.

Mai let off a sweet coo and a string of moans when Naotora moved those delicious lips of hers to one of her large, puffy nipples, the hard nub aching for attention.

Naotora suckled and licked it, then sucked hard, smothering her face with Mai's teat while she used one hand to grab and squeeze and knead the tit's twin, squeezing and marveling at the way the amazingly soft breast fat was squeezed between her fingers, sometimes using just her thumb and index finger to tug and tweak the nipple, then squeeze and pinch it to get out of Mai some absolutely delighted squeaks, coos and sighs.

And as for Naotora's other hand, she had Mai's pussy cupped and she used her palm to rub the labia, caressing the sopping-wet lips back and forth with her index and ring fingers while making "come hither" motions inside Mai with her middle finger.

Mai kept one hand relaxed beside her head and the other had a good grip on Naotora's head, pushing her into her cleavage, the ero-ninja arching her back and bucking her hips to grind her hand further against Naotora's hand and fingers.

"Naaao-chan...oh God Nao-chan! Nao-chan, my goooodddd...! Yes, oh yes...! My oppai...oppai...oh God! Kimochiiii...my oppai...my pussy...Nao-chan...oh _yes_ Nao-chan!"

Naotora pumped hard and fast into Mai's pussy with now three fingers, stroking her sweet spot relentlessly and sucking on and groping her tits like her life depended on it.

Eventually, just one solid minute of this amazing treatment and multi-tasking, and Mai came. She came, hard, and Naotora absolutely relished, indulged in the _voice_ her beloved screamed her name with.

Afterwards, while the two relished in the afterglow, Naotora held Mai in her arms and viceversa, the two nurses in love indulging in each other's closeness, softness and warmth before what they knew would be the grand finale.

They once again sat in each other's laps, legs around one another's waist, sharing sweet, leisurely, loving kisses.

"Chu...mmmchu...s-sorry...Mai-chan...sorry if I was...a little...uh, um...sorry I got carried away..." Naotora uttered, her eyes looking away and back at Mai.

The ninja girl tenderly cradled her beloved's doll-like face in her palms, pressing their foreheads together gently.

"No, no, Nao-chan. No~ It's Ok. I absolutely love~it when you get carried away. That's what lovemaking is for. You have~to let go, to go crazy. I love it and I love you, Nao-chan." The Shiranui Ryu girl cooed and reassured the Ii Clan leader.

Naotora gave a firm nod, a sweet smile, and the two intertwined their hands, giving each other's fingers a squeeze and came closer for a kiss, moaning beautifully as their breasts brushed and squished together.

They looked each other in the eye as they slightly rearranged their positions. They gave off a breathy moan upon moving just so and feeling each other's pussies share a "kiss" of their own once they got into position on the bed.

"A-Ah...haaah...~!" Mai gasped with a smile.

"S-Sorry! A-Am I, am I too close...?" Naotora yelped adorably.

Mai's sweet, breathy giggle reassured her quickly.

"No, you're just fine, Nao-chan. I'm glad we got this job together~!" Mai gave a dazzling smile and a cute head tilt. Naotora sighed softly with relief and bliss.

"I'm very happy to work with you, Mai-chan. You take me so many places...places I'd never dream of going alone...but I love that you're with me here, Mai-chan. I love you."

They shared another, deep, passionate kiss before their moans began to come forth, the two eagerly, greedily swallowing each other's sounds of pleasure as they began to rock and grind against each other, the two working in breath-takingly beautiful sync to bring each other to one last orgasm in this sitting form of tribadism.

They knew they wouldn't be able to last for long, seeing how much pleasure had wracked their bodies several times just moments ago.

However, even if their stamina was waning and their pussies rubbed and brushed against each other sloppier, clumsier, they still wanted to make this one count.

Naotora and Mai clung to each other, arms around one another, breast-to-breast, almost for dear life, hanging on for each other, both young women doing their best to finish at the same time.

"Mai-chan...Mai-chan...! Oh my God Mai-chaaan!"

"Nao-chan! My Nao-chan, I love you! I love you, aishiteru yo!"

They moaned, cried out, panted, screamed.

"IIIKUUUU!"

And together, Naotora and Mai came, even harder than before.

When it was all finally over, they collapsed, falling partially on and next to each other on the bed like puppets with their strings cut off.

They barely had any energy left in their hot, sweat-slicked bodies to scoot close together.

Mai caressed the back of Naotora's head as the exhausted girl rested her cheek on Mai's heaving bosom, nuzzling those massive, soft breasts.

"Mai...chan...thank you for...taking me...places...haaah..." Naotora cooed, her consciousness fading. She was so tired and so comfortable.

The uber-busty brunette gave a weak giggle and kissed Naotora's forehead.

"And...thank you...for never letting go of my hand...haaah~" Mai purred in return and they gave their hands, resting on top of each other, the last squeeze for the evening.

Thus, Mai and Naotora, the Shiranui Ryu and Ii Clan nurses in love finally clocked out.

 **~The End~**

Happy Birthday, Yuri-chan. Happy Birthday, you sweet Little Lily, you~ This is your special day and here ya go with a sexy special little gift just for you~ And also, here's to this being the first of many more stories to come, yeah~? LOL I gotta get it together and start writing more stories solo. Like, *damn* I'm taking too many breaks. LOL

Thank you for being you, Yuri-chan and thanks for lending an ear and live commentary and hype on the chat as I wrote this there. :3 Happy Birthday!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
